The True Soul
by coolBeans16
Summary: Reposted Kaiba finds a mysterious girl with no memories of her past. Who is she, and what effect will she have on him and all the people he knows? Not a Mary Sue! Please Read and REVIEW
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't Yu-Gi-Oh, because if I did, 4Kids wouldn't of gotten their grimy paws on it

**Prologue**

The factory was abandoned. Everyone in the town was aware of this, yet they couldn't shake off the eerie feeling that all was not as it seemed. True, no one had gone in or out of the factory for at least 50 years, and it had become so run down that it seemed impossible anyone could work, let alone live, there. The factory's name "Azalez Manufacturing" had even faded off the rotted sign on the copper entrance gate.

However, this didn't stop strange rumors from circulating outside of the normal town gossip circle. Various people had sworn that they heard strange noises coming from the factory during odd hours of the night and a few even stated that they heard someone, or something, moving along the factory path as they passed the rusted gate. Some said that the ghosts of old factory workers who had been killed in machinery accidents were haunting the factory, while others said that it was probably some stupid teenagers messing around. Of course, there was no actual way to verify these theories, and after a while the townspeople got used to the occurrences. Soon, the number of complaints about the factory became fewer and fewer, and the tales of hauntings and dead factory workers became nothing more than material to be used on camping trips and at sleepovers.

Once in a while, a few teens or ghost enthusiasts would venture into the factory, hoping to catch a glimpse of paranormal activity or just kill some time. One summer's eve, such an occurrence was in the works as three High School students cautiously pushed open the entrance gate to the factory and walked up the path.

"This is **so stupid**. What if we get arrested for breaking and entering? Since that **is** what we're doing you know", the blonde teenage girl said irritably to her two male companions.

"Aw stop being such a wuss Ayah. We know you're just scared of the big-bad ghosts getting you", one of the boys said with a smirk. He seemed to be the leader of the three, striding confidently with a flashlight held high as his brown hair was tossled by the wind. It had been his idea to come here, to "explore for a bit".

Ayah's pale blue eyes flashed as she opened her mouth to retaliate, but was stopped by the second boy, whose name was Yuso.

"Don't worry about it Ayah. Shain just acts extra obnoxious when he's scared", the boy smiled, his grey eyes gentle as he pushed a lock of his sandy hair behind his ear. Shain merely hmphed and continued walking towards the factory.

In the deathly still darkness. the sound of gravel crunching beneath the friends' feet was the only thing to be heard besides the occasional dog barking or the rustling of the trees as they approached the corroded iron door. The trio exchanged looks, each waiting for the other to take the first step into the quiet building. Shain rolled his eyes.

"All right, I'll do it if you guys are gonna be so babyish about it" he sighed. However, as his hand approached the handle he paused, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end and goosebumps beginning to form on his arms.

"Well?" asked Ayah mockingly, "Aren't you going to open it?"

"I'm going, I'm going!" snapped Shain, and he opened the door with a loud creek that echoed throughout the empty factory.

They stood there for a minute, staring into the darkness that was pierced by the small beam of light radiating from Shain's flashlight. It was true…the factory really _was_ a creepy place. Shain took a step through the threshold, closely followed by Yuso. Ayah waited a moment before venturing after her friends, looking very nervous.

Shain shined his flashlight around the hallway as they walked. The floor was so dusty that when each person took a step, his or her foot made a print. Doors to what might have been offices hung open, each revealing grimy neglected rooms, each worst than the last. Desks were rotted, papers were spread around the floor, and the foul smell coming from a few of the rooms revealed that they were home to a native species of bat. After escaping the hallway, the three found themselves in a large room full of various types of machinery, all rusted and dusty.

"Hello! Any ghosts in here!" Shain yelled, his call answered with faint "hello"s echoed throughout the factory.

"Stop it Sheen! What if somebody hears you!" squeaked Ayah, clutching Yuso's arm.

"Yeah? And who exactly is supposed to hear us? This place has been abandoned for-"

Just as Shain utter the word "abandoned", a loud slam was heard, followed by what seemed to be various clicks of machinery.

"What was that?", Yuso whispered, obviously alarmed.

Even Shain couldn't keep his cool as he wiped the sweat off his brow and frantically shined the flashlight around the room, searching for the source of the sounds. There was nothing to be seen, the machinery stood as quiet and dismal as ever.

"I-It s-s-sounded like some kind of engine or machine or something…", stammered Ayah, here eyes wide with terror, "But that's impossible, right? I mean…no one's supposed to be here…oh let's just get out of here! This is too creepy!"

Her request was ignored. Shain began walking towards the back of the room, followed by Yuso as they searched for the source of the strange noises. Ayah hurried after them, not wanting to be left alone. Suddenly Shain stopped, staring wide-eyed at the floor.

"Impossible…", he muttered, crouching down to examine it closer.

"What is it?" asked Yuso, crouching down as well.

"Look," he said, pointing, "Footprints. But we haven't been this way, right? Then who else…?"

"Other people could have come to explore the factory earlier…", suggested Yuso, although he didn't seem sure about its likelihood.

Suddenly Ayah cried out in terror, tripping over her own feet and falling backwards onto the metal floor.

"What's wrong?", asked Yuso, quickly turning to face the terrified girl. Ayah merely shook her head and affrightedly pointed to a spot on the floor a few feet away from where Shain was standing.

Both boys turned around, turning pale at what they saw. It seemed to be an outline of a small, square trap door. An eerie yellow light could be seen glowing through the cracks, and it looked as if it was getting brighter every second. Without any warning, Shain stood up and approached the trap door, as if drawn to it by some mysterious force.

"Shain…Shain! What are you doing?", cried Ayah, who was now trembling with fear.

"I just...want to see…" mumbled Sheen, his hand approaching the round handle on the door.

"Stop it! Just leave it alone Shain! Let's get out of here!" hissed Yuso, making his way towards his friend.

It was too late. Shain threw open the door, the golden light shining brightly up towards the ceiling as he stared down into it, eyes wide.

"But…this is…"

These words were the last Shain would speak, or that Yuso and Ayah would hear. Suddenly, he factory was gone, in what the town would always remember as a brilliant explosion that lit up the night sky so that it looked as if it was daytime.

Wow, hope that didn't confuse or bore anyone too much! Don't worry, it'll make sense in time…I think… . Anyhoo, this is why I uploaded the first actual chapter of my story along with the prologue, to prevent mass confusion. Read and review please!


	2. Chapter 1: Rainfall

Disclaimer: I, (insert name) solemnly swear I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Well, first chapter people! Hope you enjoy it

"It's starting to rain, Niisama"

A boy with long, dark hair turned his soft purple eyes up towards the lanky brunette teenage boy sitting next to him. The teen, who had been either deep in thought or asleep, opened his eyes, revealing them to be a sharp sky-blue, and unfolded his arms, looking out the window of the jet-black limo. The sky was full of dark storm clouds, a streak of white lightning flashing across them every few minutes followed by a deafening clap of thunder. This was Seto Kaiba and his brother, Mokuba Kaiba, returning from a recent business trip to Europe.

"That's just all I need" he sighed, leaning his head back on the seat.

He had just had to endure 3 hours mindless droning from the Board of one of his company's stockholders. None of these men seemed to be able to form an opinion without a voting on it three or four times, and even then they usually came to the decision that they wouldn't state anything definite.

_Oh well,_ Kaiba thought as he turned to watch the drops of water patter against the window, _nothing I can't handle. After all, one has to deal with these kinds of people everyday in the business world._

At 16, Kaiba was indeed a true businessman. Whether it was forced upon him by his cruel stepfather Gozaburo Kaiba, or if he had planned it even before he and his brother were adopted was irrelevant. One thing was for certain; Seto Kaiba was the CEO of the most successful game company in the world.

He watched the twinkling lights of Domino blur past him, the KaibaCorp logo appearing on a bus or billboard every few minutes. After a while, he turned to his brother. "Mokuba, I only let you come with me on this trip because you promised that you would keep up with your schoolwork, but I haven't seen you open a single textbook"

Mokuba grinned slyly in response, and Kaiba couldn't help smiling slightly. Mokuba was the only person that he could truly be at ease around. Everyone else who he had met or had at least heard of him thought Kaiba to be a cold and cruel human being who would do anything to win. After all, hadn't he bribed, threatened and (supposedly) **killed** to obtain his 3 Blue Eyes White Dragons? Hadn't he forced his rival, Yugi Mutou, into a duel by causing his grandfather to have a heart attack?

So which was the true Seto Kaiba; The one that carried out his actions with cold, pitiless precision or the one that had risked everything to save his little brother from life at the orphanage?

"We'll be approaching the mansion in a few minutes, Kaiba-sama" stated the driver.

"Good, I want to make a few calls. Hopefully that damned personal assistant of mine hasn't let everything fall apart in my absence"

"You have to start working right away?" Mokuba looked at his brother with a mix of hurt and surprise.

"Yes…I'm sorry Mokuba, but KaibaCorp can't run itself. You know that"

"Yeah, I know" He didn't seem very comforted.

"Look, maybe I'll have some free time over the weekend. Then I'll treat you to something nice, okay?"

"Okay…"

The limo suddenly made such an abrupt stop in front of the entrance gate to the Kaiba mansion that Mokuba flew out of his seat and was barely caught by his older brother. "What the hell is going on?" demanded Kaiba, setting Mokuba next to him.

"I-I don't know sir…there seems to be…someone by the gate", stuttered the driver.

"What do you mean 'There's someone by the gate'? It's storming outside! Who in their right mind would be outside in weather like this?" Kaiba snapped. He was anxious to get home, and wasn't in the mood to deal with such nonsense.

The driver merely shook his head and pointed at what seemed to be a dark, huddled mass situated on the right side of the tall gate.

"Niisama…what is that?" Mokuba asked, beginning to sound panicked.

"It's probably some bum looking for handouts" Kaiba sighed, "I'll go take care of it"

"No, Kaiba-sama, you shouldn't-!"

But before the driver could finish his warning, Kaiba had already stepped out of the limo with a "Stay here" to Mokuba and began walking towards the figure. As he came closer to it, Kaiba noticed the person was sitting with their knees pulled towards them, as if trying to protect him or herself. The figure was also shivering, whether it was out of fear or because of the cold, he didn't know.

"Excuse me", Kaiba began, using his usual business tone, "But this is private property, and unless you have any specific business to attend to, I suggest-" Suddenly the figure lifted their face and Kaiba gasped.

It was a girl, with the gentlest and most innocent face Kaiba had ever seen. Her eyes were a dark hazel, complimented by the light brown hair that extended to the middle of her neck. She looked to be about 17 or 18, but had the manner of a lost child who hadn't realized that they had strayed from home. The black t-shirt and pants she was wearing were torn and scratches and bruises covered her body. She continued to look at him curiously, as though unaware of her position, or his.

Kaiba regained enough of his composure to allow him to continue speaking in a cool, almost indifferent manner. "If you didn't know, I am the owner of this mansion, along with the largest game company in the world, KaibaCorp" This sentence seemed to have no effect on her, so he continued. "I could easily have my security guards here in less than 5 minutes so it's in your best interest to state your name and business" The girl still said nothing, gazing at Kaiba with the same curious look. Leaning down slightly so that his face was on the same level as hers, he asked impatiently "Who are you?"

This sentence seemed to have an effect on her. Her face grew puzzled, almost as if she was trying to comprehend something. "Who…are…you?" she repeated, as though trying to figure out the words' meaning.

Kaiba took a step back in surprise. _Is it possible this girl doesn't speak Japanese?_, he thought, _but if she spoke a different language, she'd still…have **some**_ _kind of understanding… _

Kaiba crouched down, now completely unaware of the fact that he was soaked to the bone or that the driver was now sticking his head out of the limo's window to stare at him with shock.

"Where do you…come from?" he asked, looking straight at her. She met his gaze, as though copying his movements, and stared at him harmlessly.

"Niisama!" Kaiba turned his head away from the girl to see Mokuba starting towards him. "Niisama, what's going on? Who is…", he stopped a few feet away from them, looking at the girl in surprise, "…that?'

"Mokuba, I told you to wait in the car!"

"But who is she?"

"I don't know, she's not really responding to any of my questions"

Mokuba glanced at the girl, who was watching the conversation with interest although it seemed she wasn't sure about its meaning. "She seems lost", he said softly, "Almost like…a stray cat or something…"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Well what do you suppose we do, **adopt** her?" But as he uttered these words, Kaiba noticed the look on Mokuba's face. "Oh no, we are **not** Mokuba, I have enough to deal with and besides, she could be a con artist or..."

"But she doesn't seem dangerous Niisama. And we can't just leave her out in the rain, can we?" Just as Kaiba opened his mouth to argue, Mokuba used his old stand-by: The huge, violet puppy-dog eyes that no human alive could resist.

Kaiba sighed, knowing he was defeated. "All right, we'll take her inside, but just for one night…**at the most.** Maybe she'll be more talkative in a dryer environment", he muttered and Mokuba smiled happily in appreciation.

"So…", Kaiba turned his face back to the girl, who had been watching the conversation attentively, "What are you waiting for?" He held his hand out to her. "Come on"

The girl stared at his outreached hand for a moment, as though contemplating the gesture. Kaiba had begun to wonder if the girl had understood him when she timidly reached out her own hand and allowed Kaiba to pull her onto her feet. When the two Kaiba brothers began to lead her into the limo, she hesitated for a moment, looking back to the spot in which she had been sitting.

"Don't worry" Mokuba said kindly, "We won't hurt you. You'll be all right now"

Whether the girl understood the exact meaning of the words, neither of them was sure, but something in the tone of Mokuba's voice and the kindness in his eyes seemed to relax her, and she allowed herself to be put into the limo and driven up the long driveway into the Kaiba mansion.

Well there you have it. Who could this girl be? Where is she from? Only I know the answer to that…or do I? Is there even an answer? Is this even a fanfiction you're reading? Or is it some sort of manifestation of your obsession with Yu-Gi-Oh?

Readers: glare

O.O Meep, just kidding. Thought I'd be philosophical for a moment. ;; Anyway I have a bunch of stuff to do in the next two weeks (sigh) so I might not be able to update soon. Sorry!


	3. Chapter 2: Lonely Sentiment

**Disclaimer:** All right, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Happy? Please don't sue me!

I actually got a review! (Dances) Yeah, this is my first attempt at an "actual" fan fiction, so hopefully I'll improve. ;;;

**Chapter 2**

Yugi sighed, staring at each raindrop trickling down his bedroom window. He had already finished his homework, organized his closet, and put his books in alphabetical order. However, that didn't stop the stifling boredom from taking hold of him as he sat on his bed, staring out the window.

Yugi let out another sigh and turned over on his back, staring at the cracks in the ceiling. If this were any other day, he'd probably be hanging out with his friends, Jounochi, Anzu, Honda, and Bakura. However, this week had turned out to the most boring and lonely of his entire existence.

"_Sorry pal, Shizuka's having some of her paintings displayed down at her school, and I just gotta go see 'em", _

"_Sorry Yugi, I signed up for these dance classes and I have to audition all week!"_

"_My parents are forcing me to go to this 'family reunion' thing. I don't want to go at all, but you know how my parents are…"_

"_I'm very sorry, Yugi-kun. My father is in town and…and it's been a while since his last visit…"_

Of course, all of this wouldn't be so bad if Yami, the spirit that resided in his Millennium Puzzle, hadn't been so gloomy lately. Usually, even if there were no one else, he'd still at least have his darker self to talk to. However, recently Yami seemed to be troubled by something and every time Yugi inquired about it, he would simply say "**_It's nothing Aibou, don't worry"_** then go back into his soul room.

_Usually he'll talk to me about anything…what in the world could be-_Yugi quickly ended his thought. He had been agonizing over it for days, and there seemed to be no answer to this question. _Maybe it's just a phase_-he thought hopefully-_He'll be back to normal in time…_Yugi didn't dare ask himself the question that had been nagging at him every time he thought this..._but how much time? _

Yugi sat up and walked over to his window, watching the occasional flash of lightning streak across the sky. Suddenly, a black car zipped past the shop, hurrying to get to its destination.

"Yugi, would you mind helping out downstairs?" a voice called from downstairs, "I just need to go in the back for a little bit to take an inventory"

"Ok Grandpa, I'll be right down"

Yugi gave the window another fleeting glance, slipped his shoes on, and headed downstairs to his family's game shop.

In the mysterious depths of the Millennium Puzzle that Yugi hung around his neck, a dark spirit was contemplating an even darker premonition. Yami, the spirit that resided in the Millennium Puzzle, and who was currently sharing a soul with his spikey-haired reincarnation, stared into the darkness that was his soul room. Dozens of stairways that lead to dozens of doors that went to nowhere surrounded him, but this was not what was bothering the former Egyptian Pharaoh at the moment.

As of 2 weeks ago, he had been sensing a dark and almost…ominous presence. And even more alarming was the fact that the presence somehow seemed **familiar. **

**_If only I could remember something from my past!_** Yami pounded his fist against the tan stone wall, sending a resonance of echoes throughout the empty corridors. He was sure that Yugi had sensed his sudden burst of rage, and would ask him about it later. Yami felt a twinge of guilt as he remembered the hurt look on his Aibou's face as he had, for about the 20th time, told him that nothing was wrong and not to worry.

**_Aibou…although you too have a sense for the supernatural, this presence is too faint and unclear to be sensed by you. And besides…_**Yami slumped against the wall, staring at his hands. …**_I could just be imagining it. It's been a while since the Doom incident. Maybe I'm just paranoid._** He sighed, leaning his head back. **_I don't want him to start worrying over nothing…_**

So, what could be the presence that Yami is sensing? And don't forget about the mysterious girl that Kaiba found! Will Seto and his brother find out anything about her? And will I ever make a chapter as short as this one?

Yeah I know this chapter kind of sucked, but the next one will be better, I promise! Luckily Musical's over, so now that I have a life again (yay!) I'll be able to update sooner. However…the speed of my update depends on if anyone reviews or not… . 


End file.
